1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A segment type liquid crystal display device is known as a liquid crystal display device, which includes a display part that has a plurality of divided segments, and which controls voltages applied to the segments to turn on/off the segments, thereby displaying various information (for example, refer to JP-A-59-9641).